Faithfully
by VictoriousGurl
Summary: Song-fic based off the song Faithfully from Glee.  Some significate events in Jade and Becks relationship. Beck/Jade fluff.


**Okay, so I got help from hollywoodx4! But I love this song so I'm happy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Highway run into the midnight sun **_

_**Wheels go round and round **_

_**You're on my mind **_

_**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight **_

_**Sending all my love along the wire**_

Beck~

I drove my broken up old RV down the main highway. Heading to College was hard when the person you love wasn't sitting beside you doing nothing but making your life complete. I couldn't help but think off Jade. She meant everything to me, and I loved her more than I loved life. She was mine.

Thant night I slept alone, and depressed. I was used to her laying beside me curled up in the most innocent way. I thought off her and hoped she did the same for me.__

_**They say that the road**_

_**Ain't no place to start a family **_

_**Right down the line it's been you and me **_

_**And loving a music man **_

_**Ain't always what it's supposed to be **_

_**Boy **_

_**You stand by me **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully**_

Jade~

"Please Beck." I pleaded with him.

"Jade, you know I love you more than anything, but it isn't a good time. We live in an RV, and I'm never home. You have to understand." Beck tried to soothe me, but it wasn't possible. Not during this. Behind my back I played with the diamond wedding bands on my fingers, a habit I wanted to break.

"But Beck, this is a good time because I'm always home. We live close to my mother, and…and… please." I tried to reason and beg at the same time. That went to no avail.

Beck said " Jade, I'll be back. I just need time to think!" He walked out leaving me to cry.

I hoped he would want a baby now too, cause … well …__He is getting one in seven months anyway.__

_**Circus life under the big top world **_

_**We all need the clowns to make us laugh **_

_**Through space and time **_

_**Always another show **_

_**Wondering where I am lost without you **_

Beck~

I held Jade close trying to comfort her. Of course she didn't live with her parents anymore. But, it still hurt. At 21, she had to suffer her parents divorce. I never saw her so vulnerable. She did nothing but cry. And eat, she ate a lot. I don't know what was up with that. She laid in bed all day, sniffling like a child. I couldn't bear to leave her to go to work. So I didn't.

"Jade it's okay. Your going to be just fine. I promise you that, its gonna be alright." I said softly. She just cried longer, and I kept her close through-out.__

_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair **_

_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again **_

_**I get the joy of rediscovering you Oh girl **_

_**You stand by me! **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jade~

I sent him pictures. I called him and told him everything about her. His being in Australia filming a movie thousands of miles away was the hardest thing in my life. But today he is coming home. I sat in the RV packed with my stuff, his stuff and our new daughters stuff. There is a lot of stuff if you didn't notice. I sat on the bed holding my daughter close to my chest and flipped through the channels on the tiny TV. Then I heard the door behind me creak open. I turned around so fast I almost got whiplash.

"Beck! I missed you!" I cried as I ran into his awaiting arms, almost knocking him over.

"I missed you so terribly Jade it isn't even funny." He smiled brightly then looked down into my arms. I saw and handed her over without him asking.

"Beck, here is our little Kaysyn Sapphire." I saw the tears in his eyes form and I just smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed be deeply, and I returned the favor.

He was mine and I was his. Faithfully.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh **_

_**Faithfully **_

_**I'm still yours **_

_**I'm forever yours **_

_**Ever yours **_

_**Faithfully **_

**I loved it! I hope you did too!**


End file.
